Island
by Apolla26
Summary: A scientist from the past kidnapes James, Sarah, Henri, an Irish boy from the 1850's, a child star from 1939 and two twin girls from 2004. On this unexpeted journey to a deserted island, will they survive?
1. Introductions

_Island_

_Meet the cast_

A/N: I don't own Liberty's Kids. And the bios for Sarah, James and Henri, I got from different sites and edited them a little.

_Alyson (Aly) Marie Hiller:_ Uptight, nice, smart girl from 21st century America trying to get a scholarship to Oxford University, while taking care of her father and twin sister. Loves sister but doesn't spend time with her. Head cheerleader, 4.0 GPA, student body president, plays the flute and piano. Mom died. VERY organized, even has a day planer and keeps her life in it. Brown hair, blue eyes, height: 5'8. Age 16.

_Alyssa (Lyssa) Emily Hiller:_ Loose, sweet, fun loving girl from 21st century America who skips school and runs away from home. Doesn't like that her twin sister tries to replace her mom. Loves sister but doesn't spend time with her. Is lead guitarist and lead singer for the band Zero Gravity. 2.5GPA. She sings just for fun. Mom died. Not clean, you can't even see the floor in her room and she looses her pet snake all the time. Brown hair, blue eyes, height: 5'8. Age 16.

_Suzy Anne Ryan:_ A Child Star from the 1930's. Wants to see parents more often. Usually sings and dances. An only child but really wants a sister or brother to play with. Usually goes on publicity trips all around the country. Light curly blond hair, brown eyes. Height: 4'5. Age 8.

**Riley Angelus O'Connor:** An Irish boy from 1850's. His family is moving to Ohio. 4 brothers and 5 sisters. He wants to explore the west. But has to take care of farm. Red hair, brown eyes. Height: 6'0. Age 18.

_Sarah Jane Phillips:_ Sarah is a loyalist in the 1770's and was staying at Benjamin Franklin's print shop as a guest while her mother remained in England and her father explores Ohio. Sarah speaks her mind freely, and almost never lets her values be compromised. She has lived in England her entire life. Her father served as a major in the royal English army. Lady Phillips is an English socialite and very involved with the goings-on of London. Her father is currently traveling the Ohio wilderness as a frontiersman. Red hair, green eyes. Height: 5'7. Age 16.

**James Zachary Hiller:** James was an apprentice journalist for Benjamin Franklin's newspaper, The Philadelphia Gazette in the 1770's. He's always looking for the latest story, and always gets in some trouble to get it. He's a patriot and always on the side of the Americans. But he sometimes lets his opinions rule him. His parents died in a fire after lightning struck the house, when he was a baby. When he grew up, he went out to find Ben Franklin. Ben took James as his apprentice. He's been there since. Blond hair, blue eyes. Height: 5'10. Age 15.

**Henri Richard Maurice Dutoit LeFebrve:** An eight year old street urchin, who has been semi-adopted by James and Moses who rescued him from a ship. He pays for his room and board by helping out around the the print shop and learning how to read and write. Brown hair, brown eyes. Height: 4'7. Age 9.

**MM:** an evil scientist who likes to take people from different times and puts them in different situations to see which people from which times are more durable. And then leaves them there so no one will tell about his operation. Was born in 1312 but made a time machine so he never ages.

Introductions

2004

New York International Airport

Lyssa's Intro

Could life get any worse? Ok so you don't know my story. Well it all goes back to when my mom died, which was in 2002. Right before she left to go to work she said to me, "Honey, I know you and you sister are very different and I hope you never change that. But if you would take care of her, I know she thinks she can handle herself but she can easily put herself in the hospital by over working herself. So promise me she won't over work herself while your still teenagers. And don't forget I love you."

It sounded like she was dieing. But I promised her because I love her. Then she left for work and I forgot about the promise in the middle of 2nd period, which was PE. Then in the middle of 8th period I was called to the principles office. Now I skip school a lot but I go just enough to pass my classes. And when I am in school I'm an angel so they don't suspect a thing. I got to the principle's office and sat down.

"Now Alyssa, I had terrible news. On the bridge there was an accident. A drunk driver rammed into a woman heading to work," he said solemnly. This didn't sound good. "That woman was your mother."

"WHAT? Is she ok? Where is she? TELL ME!" I screamed crying. She was ok, wasn't she?

"Alyssa our mother died in the fire. There was no hope for her."

I was hysterical for a while. I even had a seizure and a metal break down a couple of weeks after. Who wouldn't? My mother was only 39 years old. And she loved me. Then I was still sad but time had dulled the pain a little. I was upset with my twin sister. She was trying to take mom's place! She cooked our meals got me up, made coffee for dad and fussed over our overprotective big brothers wrestling injuries. After a while I got fed up with all of it and now here I am packed of and leaving New York. I'm using my collage fund to pay for the plane ticket and to rent an apartment in a small town in Kentucky. That alone cost me almost 3,000 dollars. Luckily ever since I was born my parents put 1,500 dollars in my collage fund. See mom was a lawyer and dad was a doctor. So now I have $21,000.

Now you know my story and why I'm all packed up at an airport, I just wish---------.

2004

New York International Airport

Aly's Introduction

This is just great. I'm in hell. I should tell you why though. So the year was 2002. My mom had just had a talk with Lyssa, my 6-minute-older twin sister. "Good bye, girls. I love you both very much." Little did I know that would be her last words me. It to painful to explain. But what happened is a drunk crashed into her and she died. Lyssa expressed her feelings openly but I just cried myself to sleep every night. I still do.

But I took over what my mom did usually. Now two years later I'm going to one of the things that will change my life forever. The Gregory fellowship is a 4 year scholarship to Harvard, Yale, Stanford or Oxford. There are 12 finalists and only 4 people will be picked to go to those schools. I want to go to oxford because it is a chance to go to another country and it is an ocean away from Lyssa. I love her but she dumps all the responsibility on me and I'm sick of that.

Now my life is far from perfect but if I could have one wish it would be---------.

1939

Sunset Bvd.

Suzy's Intro

This is great as soon as I get to the hotel I get to see my parents. Let me explain my story. I'm Suzy Ryan, the child star. I just turned 8 and I get to see my parents for my birthday party. And I get to stay with them for two months! I don't usually see my parents because I go on so many publicity trips and am shooting movies. That's what happens when you're a star. I did want to be famous but not this famous. I miss the way my mother sings to me at bedtime and how my papa pick me up just to get the cookie jar and not tell mother.

Anyway it looks like a storm is coming. And Miss Emma, my nanny is talking to the driver. This is a boring car ride. Uh oh. "Is the car ok?"

"I'm sorry Miss Ryan. The car broke down. I'll try to fix it. But would you mind terribly to go to that town down there to see if there is a mechanic. It's just a few yards away. We may be here a while so if you should take your luggage and rent a room in a hotel. But Miss Emma you shall need to help me here."

"I don't know if she should," Emma said uncertainly.

"Emma I'll be ok I'm 8 years old now. I can walk to a town for help."

"Ok but if you see any reporters or bad looking people run right back here," Emma said in her Scottish accent.

So now I'm in the town and I found a mechanic shop. I ring the bell and ask, "Is anyone-------."

1853

The Docks

Riley's Intro

We're finally moving to America. After all of these years of talking about it we are doing it. We finally have enough money to get 12 tickets to New York and to by 5 acres of land for the farm.

I am the oldest of my siblings and guess who gets to do the work, me. I'm almost done. I just need to load my luggage. And now if I could only find my---------.

1774

Sarah's Room

Sarah's Introduction

November 1774

Dear Mother,

I haven't asked this in a long time. How are Samuel and Stephanie? I do miss them dearly as much as I miss you. I wish there was some device that could allow me to see you all at this moment.

We are to go to Boston tomorrow to interview the colonists to see exactly how they feel about the British Soldiers blocking off all shipment from the sea. We already know they are upset, but James wants to go. I think it is just because nothing exciting has happened for about a month or two.

I am very sorry this letter is so very short but I must pack up my belongings. I hope you are well.

Your loving daughter,

Sarah

After that I got my traveling bag out and opened it. Then I went over to my wardrobe and got some dresses out of it, folded them up and placed them in my traveling bag. I picked it up and suddenly---------.

1774

The Print Shop

James' Intro

I know finding out what the people of Boston think of the Redcoats blocking the harbor isn't really news. But things have been so dull lately. Why isn't any one doing anything important or exiting? Oh well, I better get packed tonight or I'll have to wake up earlier than I already have to.

He went to his wardrobe and got out some pants, shirts and vests out. Unlike Sarah, he didn't bother to fold them. He picked up the bag to put it by the floor so he wouldn't forget to bring it with him tomorrow. When he was at the door and was about to set the bag down he---------.

1774

The Barn

Henri's Intro

Oh boy, we get to go to Boston. I remember when we went to get Sarah. After we got away they told us what happened when they met. That was a funny story. And the tea party was fun to. Until the redcoats came.

Well I'm all packed up. Wait a minute were did I put my bag. I see it. I'll put it by my bed so I don't lose it again.

He picked up the bag and---------.

A/N: I wonder where they went. :-)

Please review, just one and I shall continue.


	2. Lyssa

Lyssa's POV (point of view)

'Wow, what hit me?' I thought as I landed on what felt like sand. I looked at it and I did see sand. It felt soft like powdered sugar and looked like it was practically bleached white. What the hell was sand doing in the Airport? I looked around and whispered to myself, "I am so not in New York any more."

"Sarah, why are we in New York?" asked someone behind me. I jumped a foot into the air, screamed and landed on my butt. It sounded like a boy.

"Who is Sarah?" I asked looking at the boy. He was really cute.

Boys. Gotta love them.

"You're not Sarah," he said.

"No duh. How did you figure that out Sherlock?" I asked sarcastically.

"Who is Sherlock? I'm James, James Hiller" he said. Ok, he was dumber than Woody Connor and Vanessa Porter, the dumbest and meanest people in my class. And they didn't know their times tables. But they are as rich as the Queen of England. You get the picture. Wait a minute. Did he say Hiller?

"Hey, my name is Hiller too. Alyssa Hiller. But I don't have a relative named James. Just dad and Aly." Ok why was I telling him this. There are so many things wrong with that. First I don't trust many people. Second he was a stranger. Third he was taller than me and probably stronger.

"Well, nice meeting you. Do you know where we are? All I know is that I was picking up my bag so I wouldn't forget it when I went on a trip and I blacked out," he said looking at his bag then at her three bags.

"I don't know. But by the looks of the blue water the bleached sand and the jungle behind you," as she said that he turned and looked at it. "I would say we are on an island in the Pacific Ocean or the Bahamas."

"The whatas?" he asked confused.

"A place near/in the Gulf of Mexico. I thought everyone new that ever since 4th grade. Where are you from anyway?"

"Philadelphia. I'm a journalist at Dr. Franklin's Newspaper."

"Dr. Franklin? Dr. Benjamin Franklin," I asked disbelievingly. Did this guy think he was from the 1770's or something? (A/N: YES :P).

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Dr. Franklin's been dead for over 200 years. He died in like 1790 or something."

"1790? Its not even 1775 yet."

"It's past that where I come from. Its 2004, almost 2005."

"This will be a great story. If you're from the future then you know if America is independent. Is it?" He asked it like if I said no he would die.

"Yeah," I said. I couldn't let him just die. If I was going to live I would need a guy to get me food and talk to and I would feel bad about killing him.

"REALLY! This is great. Wait until Sarah hears this. She'll be so mad. I can see it now."

"Ok, James. If you tell anyone, they will think you are crazy and keep you locked in you room and the only human contact you will have is when they give you food. Do you want that?" I asked carefully so he would understand. He shook his head. An upset look was on his face because he couldn't rub it in this Sarah girl's face. They sounded like me and Aly. I was starting to miss her and dad. This wouldn't have happened to me if I hadn't had run away.

"I guess so. Anyway, Alyssa, why were you packed up? I was going on a trip with my friends Sarah and Henri."

"I was, um, running away from my home," I said nervously. "But you keep talking about a girl named Sarah. Who is she? And who is Henri?"

"Sarah's this British girl who was living with Dr. Franklin because her mother sent her and Henri is a 9-year-old French boy who also lives with us."

"Oh, ok then. We should probably look around the beach to see if other people are here too."

So we picked up our bags and since James only had one bag so he picked up one of my bags. In one of my bags there were chips, drinks, some chocolate, LOTS of gum, and a couple of sandwiches. What? I'm a growing girl and I have a fast metabolism.

After a couple of hours I got hungry, we sat down and I pulled out a sandwich.

"What's that?" he asked. At first I thought that he was looking at something that wasn't my sandwich, but then I remembered what year he was originally from.

"It's a sandwich. The Earl of Sandwich invented it. You just put two slices of bread together and put something eatable in the middle. Then you eat it," I explained. "You want one?" I asked handing him the other.

"Sure, why not," he said taking it. He took a bite out of it and smiled. Aly's smile. For a second I thought he could be like my 10-great grandpa. But that didn't make sense.

Unless I was suppose to change something that happens in James' life that could danger the whole world or something. But wouldn't I have gotten a warning in a dream or something?

"This is good," he said taking another bite out of it.

"I'm glad you like it." After we finished our sandwiches we got up and started looking around the island. It was huge. After an hour had gone by I took off my flip flops and started walking in the water. It was as warm as a bath. I guess that's what happens in these tropical places.

"What's in that cage?" James asked about 23 minutes later.

I walked onto the shore and asked him, "Do you really want to see? Alright."

I put the cage down and I pulled out Ringo and put him on my shoulders. "This is Ringo. He is my little baby. In other words he's my pet and I love him."

James looked so scared. "Alyssa, why do you have a great big snake for a pet?"

"He is cool. And he scares my sister."

"And he scares me. Could you put him away, please? Thank you."

So I put on my shoes and we started walking again. I think it was around four o'clock when I stopped and asked, "Do you remember were we started?"

Then he looked alarmed. "No, we could be circling the island and not knowing were we started." He sounded like my sister when she lost her day planer once.

I looked on the sand and saw something very familiar, "Hey, what is this."

"It looks like messed up signature. A-b-b-y H-i-l-, hey is this your sister?" he asked without saying the rest of the last name.

"Yeah. That means my sister is here," I said excitedly. After that I saw people running in the distance. They all had luggage with them. One was my height and was wearing a long dress but it want fancy looking, the one in the middle looked no older than eight or nine had a short fancy pink dress on, it puffed out and was up to the mid-thigh. And the third was wearing a knee length skirt and a blazer on. I knew her. She was my younger twin sister, Aly.


	3. Aly

A/N: Wow. I have gotten nothing but great reviews so far. Keep em' coming.

Anonymous: Thanks. In reality I just didn't know what to put there (smiles). And as for your question, you can find out by reading the story. ;-)

smartypants5491: Thank you. I just though this up while I was in Florida. I don't usually write that good at things I don't like, but I love watching Liberty's Kids, even though I just saw my first episode in the beginning of summer. I just made some characters out of my friends and Suzy was actually made after I watched Twilight Zone's Tower of Terror, after I rode the ride and bought the movie. :-)

P.I.D: I know some stories can have great intros and the rest of the story is awful. But I hope mine doesn't turn out like that. :-P

Aly's POV

I saw two figures in the distance. They had been the first humans I had seen since Sarah and Suzy.

This is how I met Sarah:

:.Flashback.:

I moaned as I looked up. I saw my luggage on one side of me and behind it was a beautiful blue ocean. Under me was white sand and to the other side of me was a girl with my sisters red hair, a large bag and a jungle behind her. This looked like the scene from a book I had read in 2nd grade called Island. I crawled over to the girl and woke her up. The girl opened her eyes and screamed. Ah, a sound I had hoped to forget in Oxford. When I get up Lyssa in the morning she screams. Talk about annoying.

"Shh, calm down," I said after a couple of seconds. She started to calm down and then she asked a lot of questions I also wanted to know.

"Where are we? How did I get here? Who are you?"

"Ok, I'll answer you questions if you answer mine," she nodded. "First and second question, I don't know and third I'm Alyson Hiller. Now who are you?"

"I'm Sarah Phillips, daughter of Major Phillips and if you don't take me back to Philadelphia I will get back and when I do you will be hung."

"Nobody's been hung since the early 20th century."

"20th century? It's the 18th century where I'm from."

"No, it's the 21st century. Did you bump your head? What is the last thing you remember?"

"I was picking up my bag so I would not forget it on our trip to Boston. Then I just fainted I suppose."

"That what happened to me," I said surprised. "Now the question is how are we going to get back?"

"I don't know. Do you think we should see if anyone can help us?"

"Yeah, let's get our stuff and go

:.End Flashback.:

That's how I met Sarah. She is very much like me. And her friends James and Henri. Sound like my sister split in two.

Now to how we met Suzy Ryan. That child star that had gone missing for 10 years, in the 1930's and 40's.

:.Flashback.:

Sarah and I had been searching for a few hours before we saw something besides sand, water and jungle. It looked like a human body. We ran towards it and kneeled down next to it. It was a little girl barley older than 8 or 9 years old. Her face seemed familiar.

"SUZY RYAN!" I yelled finally recognizing her. But with that yell I woke the poor child up.

"Where am I? Where is Miss Emma? Who are you?"

After a long talk, Suzy finally trusted us, so we picked up all of our luggage and set off. It was a very weird coincidence that we all had our luggage. But we would find out soon enough.

:.End Flashback.:

So now back to the beach. As we got nearer I saw a boy and a girl. I recognized the girl as my older twin sister and the boy must be the James that Sarah was talking about. We finally reached them and I gave Lizzie the biggest hug of our lives. And she hugged me back just as hard. When we let go we saw James and Sarah hugging awkwardly and we laughed. Until we saw the look on Suzy's face.

"Hey, Suzy, what's wrong," I asked gently.

"Everyone has someone to hug but me," she said tearfully. I hugged her and she hugged me back. After a few minutes Lizzie, Sarah and James joined the hug.

We broke apart and I asked, "Are you ok now?"

"Yes. I feel much better now."

"Good. Now that we found each other, should we search for other people or make camp because it is getting a little dark?"

"We should make some where to stay and look to see if our friend Henri was sent here."

"That is a good idea James," Sarah said approvingly.

So we made beds out of our clothes, ate some chips out of Lizzie's bag. After we ate James suggested that we sleep in shifts. Except for Suzy because she could barley keep her eyes open. So we slept and stayed awake in shifts. We had a big day of searching again tomorrow.

A/N: On September 1, 2004 I shall die. I shall go to school and DIE. Ok being over dramatic. But I don't like school. Who can blame me? Huh? No one! That's who.

I may not update as fast as usual so I'm really sorry. But I am happy because on August 26, I turned 13. Yes!


	4. Suzy

dove-angel-17: Thanks for your review. I love your stories too. : )

Jesus Freak16: Happy Birthday! Thanks for reviewing. : P

and thank you P.I.D and Anonymous(same as before) for reviewing again. ; )

A/N: If you want to see the characters go to my homepage and click on Pictures for CE. Sorry for the wait but the internet was down at my house. And school of hell has started taking up my whole day. Again sorry.

Last Chapter: So we slept and stayed awake in shifts. We had a big day of searching again tomorrow.

Suzy's POV

The next morning we woke up all refreshed. Well as refreshed as you can get after sleeping on sand and coats. I was the second to wake up because it was Lyssa's shift to watch for anything that would come near us.

"Hey squirt, how'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good. But you look like you didn't sleep at all last night."

"No I didn't. I was thinking about my dad. He is probably worried sick about us. Me and my sister anyway."

"Do you have any idea where we are? I was going to see my parents finally but now I'm here and I don't want to be."

"You know, I think I do. But let's wait for the others to wake up. You know, when I was about 4 you were my hero, I've always dreamt of meeting you," said Lyssa

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" James asked groggily.

"Lyssa might know were we are."

"Really?" He asked more awake. "So where are we? How did we get here?"

"Well according to this book that I read-"

"Wait you actually read a book," Aly said disbelievingly, just waking up.

"It was supposed to be a fantasy book. And Jersey told me it was a good book. Anyway, some person kidnaps people and until everyone finds everyone else he won't show himself. So some other people are here."

"But they aren't on the beach," Aly said.

"James and Alyssa searched one half of the beach while Alyson, Suzanne and I searched the other," Sarah said after waking up around the when Aly and Lyssa started their small fight, not really beliving Lyssa.

"Please don't call us that" Lyssa, Aly and I said all together.

"But it is the name your parents gave you."

"Yes but we like our names shortened so if you could call us that. Thanks."

Sarah looked offended so Lyssa quickly added, "Oh, don't be offended. It is just our 20th century up bringing. At home that would be pretty much the most polite thing you will hear. But sorry."

"That's alright I guess. If it was the way you were raised."

"Now that that is settled, do we have to go into the jungle?" I asked. I had seen Tarzan and it looked really fun to live in that tree house. But I don't think that would be here.

"I guess so. There is obviously no one else on the beach," James said getting on his feet.

"But there are probably animals in there. Like snakes, bugs and other things that live in the jungle. And we shouldn't leave the beach, what if someone comes and - hey where are you going?" Aly was talking and when everyone got up and picked up their luggage started to leave. "Hey wait up." She yelled behind us.

In the Jungle

"I'm hungry," Lyssa complained. She did have food but we had to save it for as long as possible and with Lyssa we would starve.

"Shut up!" Aly yelled.

There was something moving in the trees. I clinged to Aly and Lyssa's legs and Sarah grabbed James' had and moved closer to him.

"Ouch, Henri you stepped on me foot," said someone with an Irish accent.

"Sorry," said another voice. It sounded French.

"Henri?" James and Sarah asked at the same time.

"Sarah? James? Is that you?" said the French voice.

Two boys appeared. One looked to be 18 or 19 and the other looked my age.

"Henri!" James and Sarah said together again as they rushed forward and hugged him. He gladly hugged them back.

"Thank goodness you're alright," Sarah exclaimed.

"Yes. Thank goodness that you are all together now," they heard a mysterious say.

A/N: This chapter is shorter than the others because I have to go to sleep because I'm really tired. 'K.


	5. A Poll

Ok, writers block. But I would like to know which pairings you want. I am having Sarah/ James

and maybe even Henri/Suzy. But for the twins and Riley, I don't know. Do you think I should

have Abby/Riley or Lizzie/Riley? Vote Now. Please? Oh and please check out the pictures of

all of my caractors on my home page.


	6. Crazy Science

**OMG, I am soooo sorry!** I haven't updated in a while cause all of the sizzle at school and soccer and friends and family.

Yes Cayte got help. Another thing is I'm trying to save my friendship with Sarah. She started cutting herself and has an eating disorder. She went to a mental hospital and now she's gone "goth". She even stopped wearing shoes for a while. She's dyed her hair orange, red, red with black bangs, black and now black with red highlights that you can only see close up.

So here are answers and thank u's to the reviewers and then the next chapter of Island. Oh and I changed the twins looks and names, I also updated the last chapter. I'll explain y if anyone wants me to. I also am just going to have the story in the twin's POV or normal POV cause they are based upon me and my sister and are easier for me. This will be taking place in 2004 for the twins, just cause. Don't be mad if I don't update until late June cus of school and this trip for a leadership thing. Boring :yawn:.

**Agent: **yah I plan now to have Lizzie (Now Alyssa)/ Riley, and for Abby (Now Alyson) to have a boyfriend at home, and have her think about him a lot.

**Smiles:** as I said up on the a/n she got help. Thanks for the concern

**Mischeiviousangle: **you sent me two of the same reviews. Silly. Its ok it's the computers fault even though I don't mind at all. After this story I plan to do a Teen Titan story and maybe a HP story of Lily/James.

Thank you reviewers. I eat reviews for lunch with my fries w/ketchup and chocolate doughnuts. Yeah I have weird combos of food and now I'm fat. 5'7 in height and 138 pounds. Last week I was 134. Damn it.

Lyssa's POV

Everyone turned around very fast. Standing there was Dr. Crazy Science Dude himself. Every thing from the tips of his white wild hair to his white lab coat to his black, shiny boots screamed crazy, evil, killer maniac. He had black frame glasses, a big hook nose, a big smile like he knew something we didn't, which was probably true, Einstein hair, white lab coat, black pants underneath, and black loafers.

"Who the hell are you? Get away you crazy, wanna be science nerd."

"Ahh, Alyssa, the punky rebel from 2004," he said walking up to me everyone backing away but her. Sure I am kinda scared but I'm too subborn to admit it. "I don't have any doubt that you are going to be the leader or at least a co-leader."

"Let us go home. We don't belong here."

"But Alyssa, where do you belong? You father don't love you, your sister just wants to get away from you and you mother is dead."

"Lyssa, don't listen to him. He's lying. Mom loved you, dad loves you and I love you too. Don't listen," Aly yelled to her twin.

As much as I didn't want to say it, it hurt. A lot. He knew what she was thinking, how she felt. She heard her sister in the backround but she couldn't make out the words. All she could hear was "We hate you. Everyone hates you. Why were you born. Your sister is going to do great things and what are you good for? Nothing." It was her mother and father's voices.

"No, stop it please," I said starting to cry. Nothing was close to this kind of pain.

"Alright, for now. But I will get under your skin, all of you. Have a nice time," he said walking into the dence jungle.

As soon as he was gone I collapsed. Aly and the rest ran to me.

"Lyssa, are you ok?"

"What did he do to you?"

"What is he talking about?"

"What happened?"

I heard all of the questions but I couldn't make out who they were coming from. And finally I gave up and passed out.

_2 hours later_

When I did wake up the Irish boy was by me.

"Hello."

"Hi. What happened?"

"Well after you fainted, I carried you until we found a spot to make camp. We've all been taking shifts watching you. Your sister was quite worried. I'm sorry I haven't formally introduced myself. I'm Riley O'Connor."

"I'm Alyssa Hiller, but call me Lyssa." I had to admit he was H-O-T hot. And he seemed pretty strong but caring at the same time.

"Hey your awake. How you feeling?" Suzy said walking in.

"I'm good. It was just a bad scare. Nothing to worry about."

"Well, I brought you some dinner. Nothing big, some nuts and berries are all we could find."

"that's great. Thanks."

"Well I'll go tell everyone your up Lyssa," Riley said getting up.

"Thanks. I'm gonna rest. Never knew fainting takes so much out of you."

ThenI went to sleep thinking about what the scientist did to me and about what would happen the next day.

Gosh golly this chapters short. oh well.


End file.
